


【毒液Venom】Home Sweet Home（毒埃，埃毒，孕毒，互攻）#1112更 人外电视迷谈恋爱

by Funcy



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 【总结】2018老文补档Venom，一部披着超英外衣的泛性恋探索之作。【警告】1.互攻，其实也不算互攻，毕竟他们其实是一体的（不知道警告到位没有，如果有更好的打tag方式，请告诉我，我已经混乱了）。2.Venom怀孕，但那个……卵有时候会放在Eddie的身体里。3.本文内容字面意义教坏“小朋友”。4.可能偏漫画，因为我还没看到电影，呜呜呜5.偶尔会有沙雕出没，如果你发现了，笑就完事儿了！
Kudos: 1





	【毒液Venom】Home Sweet Home（毒埃，埃毒，孕毒，互攻）#1112更 人外电视迷谈恋爱

正文：

01.  
家，这就是家的感觉。

在体面的公寓里，在柔软的被单里，在黑色的蛛网里，在另一半的身体里……又或者说，另一半在他的身体里……

另一半在他的身体里……被陪伴的感觉令他无比心安。

Eddie不知自己睡了多久，缓慢睁开的双眼里一片朦胧，他的整个头骨都在发烫，热度让他视野中的一切被蒸得扭曲起来。他知道自己没有发烧，他的另一半不会允许任何疾病来争抢他的身体，他就只是有点……热……渴……而且饿……而已。

/“Eddie，你终于醒了。”/黑色共生体从人类枕在脸下的黑色蛛网中钻出了一颗小小的头，占据半张脸的白色大眼睛让Venom显出了一种幼稚的可爱，他伸出舌尖讨好又亲昵地舔上了另一半的脸颊。

“我好饿。”饥饿使Eddie主动咬住了Venom那根生牛肉条一般的红舌，含在嘴里百无聊赖地磨牙。

/“我也好饿，我们好饿，Eddie。”/Venom流动的眼角微微下垂，显出一副饿到忧伤的可怜模样。

“那你还浪费力气搞我。”Eddie不自在地蹭了蹭一直紧闭着的双腿——他合拢的两条硬汉大腿也无法阻止细若游丝的黑色触须钻进他非营业（closed）状态的肛门，然后变大，变大，再变大——黑色的小触须在Eddie的肠道里面汇聚成粗壮的触手，人类的肛门褶皱都被撑平了，像濒临崩裂的橡皮圈一样危险地含着黑色的硕大入侵者。Eddie并不担心自己的屁股被操松或者操坏，Venom总会修好他，但身体内部被撑开的感觉让人类男性非常难捱——他的下腹坠胀得厉害，在Venom告诉他要当爸爸了之前，他从不知道怀孕竟是这样的感觉。

/“不是我，是我们的孩子。你睡了好久，Eddie。一直在等你，外面好冷，你里面很热，我们喜欢你的肠道，孩子父亲的肠道，又柔软又温暖，让我们感到安全。”/似是在呼应Venom的话，埋进Eddie体内最深处的卵踢了踢Eddie的腹腔，真切的胎动令健壮的男性身躯脆弱地痉挛了起来。

“这让我很难受，Venom，我好难受。”Eddie撒娇一般地痛苦呻吟着。

/“骗子，你硬了。”/黑色的细小触须突然从宿主的下体涌出，化成一只小手的模样，雷厉风行地扇了人类不停流水的挺翘肉棒一巴掌，便隐于人类的每个毛孔、每根血管中，只剩一根胀红的粗壮阴茎在人类下腹孤零零地乱晃着。

“这就是为什么我说我很难受……我现在不仅又饥又渴，我还很饥渴！”Eddie崩溃又丢脸地低吼着，喉咙里带着隐隐的哭腔，被孩子撑得鼓起的肚子则发出饥肠辘辘的响声。

/“骗子，我们不难受，我们都很舒服。”/此时此刻，Venom的“我们”不仅仅指向他和Eddie，还有他们的孩子，现在的“我们”是圆满的吉祥三宝了。

“是很舒服……但又不太舒服……这种舒服太清淡了，需要点更激烈的……咳，你现在不性奋吗？”

/“啊，你在说我们的性欲！当然，有了孩子之后我们一直很性奋，你忘了吗，Eddie？我们随时随地、无时无刻地做爱，战斗也无法让我们停下。上顿饭去外面吃那几个罪犯的场景还记得吗？当时你在我的里面，我也在你的“里面”——你在我的里面操着我，我也在你的“里面”操着你，就像现在这样……”/黑色漫上Eddie的全身，Venom包裹住人类的身体，就像他在每次战斗时会做的那样——前端的液体伸进人类的尿道，后方的触手钻进人类的肠道，忠心守护着人类每一寸敏感又私密的黏膜。如果认真观察，会发现全副武装的Venom胯部的液态躯壳在微妙地流动，这是共生体在内部主动套弄宿主阴茎所泛起的黑色水波，被完全包裹住的Eddie别无选择地被动操干着Venom的身体（他也不知道自己到底在捅着Venom的哪个洞，又或者说，一滩黑乎乎的液态共生体本没有洞，但被他一捅，便当即捅出一个洞来）。Eddie屁股里原本静静包裹着未出世的孩子的触手也突然活了过来，像活水一样冲刷舔舐着人类饥渴的肠壁，液体的流动搅得那颗圆圆的卵在人类的肚子里沉沉浮浮，晃动的球状卵和随之带来的陌生的肚肠翻涌之感让早就习惯了和外星触手做爱的人类体会到了全新的滋味——这就是他需要的那种“更激烈的”，他和他的外星共生体伴侣正在孩子面前不知羞耻地做爱，他的另一半觉得这无比正常，他的孩子还什么都不懂，只有他为此害羞得全身发烫，身体止不住地轻颤起来，/“最后你在我的里面高潮了，我吸干了你的全部精液，太好吃了，你的精液比眼球的爆浆还要美味。”/

“哦……别说了，我……”Eddie想要纠正Venom把罪犯比作一餐饭的说法，想要纠正Venom强迫他在对方的身体里做爱的行为，想要纠正自己被外星共生体直白的话语和原始的行为送上高潮的淫乱，但他全部失败了……

/“啊，Eddie你射了，你是心疼我快饿坏了吗？我爱你！你的精液真香，我好想一口吞下。但是宝宝饿了，不得不喂了一些给它。看来我们的孩子喜欢吃它爸爸的东西，你开心吗Eddie？”/

“嘿，这太恶心了，Venom，别让孩子瞎吃东西……尤其别喂我们的孩子吃我的精液。”

/“为什么不？只是你的精液而已，有时候我的族人甚至会把孩子的父亲直接喂给孩子，Eddie，别这么小气，你本可以做一个慷慨的好父亲。”/

“什么？Venom，告诉我你不会把我当成蛋白质营养餐喂给我们的孩子。”

/“当然不会，Eddie。*不想让它再变成一个怪物，想让它成为一个英雄，像你一样，像Venom一样。*孩子需要你……我……需要你……”/

备注：  
*不想让它再变成一个怪物，想让它成为一个英雄，像你一样，像Venom一样。*  
上述**里的内容，Venom V1 #165原文。

02.  
【警告：本章走向突然变萌，同时也很糟糕，还有点沙雕，会吃口水，洁癖慎入】  
【关键词：Venom内裤；唧唧套圈】

“好饿……”刚起床就被伴侣和孩子当作榨汁机使用的人类现在虚弱得不行，空腹射精让他头昏眼花，一动也不想动。

叮咚——门铃响起。

“谁？”Eddie发出了门外来客根本无法听到的虚弱问句，但敲门人并非他的问话对象。

Venom伸出一条细得几不可见的“腿”滑溜溜地钻出门缝查看，然后嗖地从Eddie肩上钻出头来兴奋地大叫：/“是外卖！我闻到了食物的味道！”/说起吃的，Venom的嘴角咧得比任何时候都像外星生物，每一根为了食物而向外呲出的尖牙都写着高兴。

“你还会订外卖了？”

/“是我们订的……你忘了吗？它饿哭了……我能听到孩子在我们体内哭嚎。急坏了却没有办法，因为孩子的父亲不让我们随便出门到人群里找饭吃。不得不把你叫醒给我们找点吃的……哦……你全都不记得了……”/Eddie的一脸茫然令Venom露出了失落的表情，一贯上扬的眼角低垂下来，不再眼巴巴地直视Eddie，而是撇过头去，只留给人类一个黑乎乎的后脑勺，简直像是妻子在责怪丈夫对孩子不上心。

“我很抱歉……让你们饿了这么久……”Eddie觉得自己是个失职的混蛋丈夫和父亲的同时，猜测Venom来到地球之后一定看过不少家庭情感剧。

/“不要说「你们」，是「我们」……不会怪你的，Eddie，不用道歉……以及，人类的电视剧确实很好看，为什么突然想起这个？”/

叮咚——门铃再度响起，打断了Venom的问话。

“我去拿外卖！这就穿件衣服过去。”赤身裸体的Eddie过分敏捷地站了起来，对于这件跑腿活主动得反常，他巴不得表现得再好一点，好哄自己的另一半开心。

/“不用穿。”/Venom“叫住”了Eddie，操纵着人类的身体向大门走去。

“嘿，我不能光着下面去见一个陌生人！我不是什么露阴癖！Venom，停下！”

/“放心，我懂的，不会让你被食物看光的。”/黑色的细丝从人类的皮肤中不断钻出，像纤维一样组成“布料”遮住了人类的私密部位。

“等一下……被食物看光是什么意思？！”

正在把自己变成黑色沥青内裤穿到Eddie屁股上的情趣内衣设计师本尊——Venom被问得顿住了动作，从人类的裆部探出头来，一片空白的大眼里写满了疑问：/“送餐员不包含在外卖里吗？我看外卖单上画了送餐的人类……”/

“呃……不包含……送餐员当然不包含在外卖里……不可以吃送餐员！那个图……就只是……画一下，不是那个意思！天哪！我在对着裤裆解释这种问题……”Eddie盯着挺立在自己下体处、活像个头部硕大的外接BBC（Big Black Cock）一样的Venom，一边一本正经地规劝在某些细节上依旧没有适应地球生活的外星共生体，一边不正经地胡思乱想——假如他的屌真有这么大，那该有多屌。

/“哦~Eddie~”/Venom发出了故意揶揄人类的、羞羞的可爱声音，然后就一头扎进了人类的裤裆里——原本贴身包裹、还原人类下体轮廓的“内裤”，在共生体把圆鼓鼓的头埋进去之后，达到了重要部位加粗加大的效果。

“哦……Venom……别这样……”下体从未如此凹凸有致的新任巨物猛男Eddie Brock无奈地捂住了脸。

最终是Eddie把下身挡在门后，只探出头和一只手臂，像个普普通通的人类怪胎那样，与送餐员完成了交接。

/“耶！甜甜圈！”/见到食物，内裤Venom瞬间消失，宿主的背后伸出的大量触须瞬间化形出最常见到的健壮上身，肌肉虬结的共生体轻车熟路地攀上人类的脊背，越过人类的肩头，伸出灵活的长舌，把盒子里的甜甜圈一股脑地串了上去，并不急着吞下，而是献宝一样地在人类眼前蠕动着舌头，做出连绵不断的甜甜圈wave来，/“Eddie！看！一串甜甜圈！”/

各种口味、五颜六色、花色可爱的甜甜圈被串在外星共生体不停滴落新陈代谢产物的、湿漉漉的粗壮舌头上。

/“你想吃哪个，Eddie？”/ Venom把Eddie和食物一齐拽回了横亘在房间里的巨大黑色蛛网上，从蜘蛛侠身上继承的蜘蛛特质让Venom本能地想要回到自己织就的“巢”上进食。

“呃……我没关系。你和孩子都吃了吧，「你们」吃就是「我们」吃。”Eddie在努力扮演好父亲的角色。

/“不可以不吃东西，Eddie，我们能感觉到你很饿。还是你嫌弃我的口水？”/Venom想到了这种可能，原本壮硕的化身瞬间瘦脱了形，变作干柴一般弱小的可怜模样，整个体（共生体的体）都像是刚被霸凌过一样无精打采。黑色的小可怜委屈巴巴地把舌头上的甜甜圈全部褪了下来。每褪下一个，就要用那无辜又无助的苍白眼神小心翼翼地看Eddie一眼，然后耷拉着脑袋用手取下另一个……套到Eddie依旧被加粗加大的肉棍上。

人类的下体被层层围绕的黑色液体包成了一根粗壮的黑长直柱体，一枚枚颜色鲜艳的甜甜圈被套在上面，活像游乐园里的套圈游戏。

“当然不会，我不会嫌弃你的，看。”表面还是正常人类，但其实内心早就与Venom共生的外星共生体好伴侣Eddie Brock先生从他们共同的阴茎上摘下最上面的甜甜圈，无比自然地咬了一口，微笑着咀嚼吞掉，“很好吃。”

/“你真是个好人，Eddie。”/依旧形态瘦小的共生体骤然恢复神采，上挑的眼角微微流动，仿佛能从实实在在的“眼波”里溢出快乐的心形泡泡，/“我能吃吗？”/

“当然。”

/“我是说我能吃这个吗？”/包裹着人类阴茎的液体捏了捏里面的肉棒，/“这一整串看起来很好吃。”/

“呃……你不是刚刚才……吃过吗？”Eddie有些难为情，他想叫Venom停一下，因为他已经没有精液了。（表情包：停一下，我已经没有精液了.jpg)

/“刚刚只是喝汤，现在想吃肉。放心吧，会直接一口吞掉，然后马上帮你复原，”/Venom顿了顿，似乎在想一些更具诱惑力的条件，/“不会疼的，甚至可以帮你重塑一根更大的。来地球这么久，从没吃过甜甜圈肉串，好想吃，Eddie，求你了。”/

“嘿，你是真的想要「吃掉」我的屌？”他的另一半并不是在谈论什么调皮的修辞，感应到Venom真实想法的Eddie慌忙制止，“不行——真的不行，这个没得商量。Venom，你不能「吃」我，你说过你不会把我当成蛋白质营养餐的，你说过你需要我。”

/“只是说不会把你喂给我们的孩子，你是我的。”/

“你以前不是这样的，是怀孕让你变了吗？你是不是被饿坏了？哦天哪，Venom，让你和宝宝一起挨饿是我的不对，但是……别吃我，至少不是现在，现在我们还有很多别的选择，我会帮你弄来肉吃的。”

/“不用，Eddie。”/

“Venom……别……”Eddie发出了最后的恳求，声音里透着被伴侣拒绝的伤心和无奈，他知道自己并不会真的因为被吃掉二两肉而反抗他的另一半，但这并不是什么好事的开端，他们不该开这个先例。

/“在说不用去找吃的了，Eddie。不会违背你的意愿伤害你，你的意志就是我们的意志……虽然真的很想吃……”/Venom还是那副弱弱小小的化形，此刻正软软地趴在Eddie的颈窝里蹭着人类的脖子。

叮咚——门铃又双叒响了。

TBC，以及下章沙雕预警。

03.  
【警告：上章预告本章沙雕，但我食言了，本章不是很沙雕，温馨得一批】

这是一小时里第二次门铃了。

“今天怎么这么热闹？”Eddie抱婴儿似地抚着靠在他肩头的小小一团Venom，温柔的神态和浑圆的翘屁散发出母性的光辉。

/“因为你没有喂饱我们。”/Venom撒娇般控诉，从Eddie的胸廓伸出一连串小拳拳轮流锤上Eddie的心口，裸体奶爸鼓胀的胸肌被外星版千手观音锤得不停打颤——会抖的奶子，听上去都很好吃的样子。好吃的东西总能吸引共生体的注意，Venom从人类的肩头滑下，一口叼住了巍巍挺立的大号乳头。外星共生体对人类的外形也是有好恶的，会体现在他们为宿主修复损伤、重塑血肉的过程中，偷偷告诉你哦，Edward Brock先生的原装乳头比现行的Venom修正版要小得多。总之，Venom很满意他亲自为孩子父亲安装的这两粒大号奶嘴。

“……所以你找了其他人来？”呃，Eddie感觉自己问得怪怪的，可能是被看了太多情感剧的共生体影响了思维。

/“是的。”/外星共生体的回答无辜又诚实。

“我现在有种很微妙的感觉……你在电视上应该看过这个……就是男主角一觉醒来发现老婆和别人搞在一起了那种。”

/“没看过这个，但是看过人类男主角一觉醒来发现老公和别的男人搞在一起的。怎么了，Eddie？你也想看吗？我可以帮你调出来。”/还在吸奶的Venom飞快地从背后伸出三四只小手抓来遥控器，在Eddie眼前摇晃。

“不用，我不想看到这一幕……”这样的剧情和对话勾起了分离的记忆，他们分开，Venom为了生存不得不找上其他人……Eddie感觉自己似乎被怀孕影响了情绪，他像是烂俗煽情剧的主角一样，突然莫名其妙地捂住了痛苦的脸，“不用调出来，更重要地，求你，永远不要在我面前演出来……我不能再次失去你，也无法忍受你和别人在一起，我……”

/“我也爱你，Eddie。不要难过。我们在一起，我们很幸福。”/感应到伴侣的情感波动，Venom松开爱不释嘴的乳头，耷拉着眼角探过头去，用脸蛋亲昵地磨蹭着人类遮住表情的手，小小的头在磨蹭手背的过程中逐渐变大，健硕的身躯也从人类的腹部化身出来——Venom把捂脸轻泣的人类拥进了怀里，Eddie毛茸茸的头颅贴在Venom给人无限安全感的宽阔胸膛上，Venom少见地闭上嘴巴、收起长舌，流体的脖颈弯出非人的弧度，好将下巴轻轻搁在人类的头顶，给人类尽可能多的安慰。

Eddie有些语无伦次，“我知道。我现在感觉很幸福。对不起，我只是……”

/“饿了。”/

“什……？”还在激情落泪的Eddie有一瞬的懵逼，“不……不是……”

/“你饿哭了，Eddie。”/Venom·氛围破坏者·Symbiote伸出舌尖舔去了Eddie的眼泪，好难吃，他不喜欢人类伤心时散发出的味道。

“不不不……我没有……不是这个原因。”伤感的倾诉气氛被Venom搅得一干二净，Eddie这下不哭了，脸上还挂着泪痕，但大脑却不再散发出悲伤的味道——他感觉自己很有必要向自己的伴侣解释一下，他真的不是饿哭的。

/“我们明明很饿，你骗不了我，我们是一体的。”/Venom坚持自己的想法，但也没坚持多久，见食思迁的日常喊饿派共生体就被Eddie的样子吸引了，人类的眼眶和鼻尖都哭成了熟透的烂红——红色是血与肉的颜色，Venom的舌头不停滴下口水，/“唔，Eddie，你现在的样子看起来真好吃，好想吞掉你。不过，先帮我开一下门，外卖到了。”/

“哦……差点忘记了……等等，怎么又是外卖？”

/“饿哭了的人类没资格提问。快开门。”/人类左边的屁股上凭空伸出了只黑色的大手拍了拍他右边的屁股，催他行动。

“我这样怎么开门见人？让我穿件衣服。”

/“不用穿了……人已经走了。”/

“……那还开什么门？”

/“我还在门外，提着外卖。”/

“你自己开门不就好了？你有那么多……手？”

手超多是事实，但共生体依旧有权表达不满：/“你怎么一点都不懂，我带回食物，你给我开门，这才是家，必须是你给我开门。最好再亲亲我。跑过来，搂着我，垫着脚，翘起一只小腿亲我，就像电视剧里的人类伴侣那样。”/

总之，因为Venom忘记了自己的人形还挂在Eddie的身上，最后的实践结果是：Eddie假装自己穿着高跟鞋一样点着脚尖一路小跑去开门，搂住了被Venom的一小根触须提在半空的汉堡纸袋，重重地亲了一口纸袋上的Logo。全程挂在人类背后围观的电视观众Venom为Eddie的演技拍手叫好，对这次情景再现表示非常满意，并且并没有感觉到哪里不对。

“Venom……有件事情……那个走了的汉堡送餐员……是真的自己用人类的腿走掉的，而不是什么修辞上的’走了’，对吗？……他现在不在我们的肚子里吧？”Eddie和Venom一左一右分食同一个汉堡时，试探着问道。

/“他认出我了。”/

“什么？”Eddie吓了一跳，这是什么意思——难道灭口了吗？

/“他说他认识我们，全纽约都知道那个和蜘蛛侠作对的黑家伙。他还说他喜欢黑色，觉得我们看起来更酷。”/Venom微微侧过脸，45°角看向窗外的天空，一部分流动的黑色液体聚集成一副黑超墨镜，以一种影视作品里常见的装逼手法戴到黑色共生体的脸上。大明星墨镜再大再黑也是给人类设计的，一大截白色的共生体眼尾暴露在墨镜之外，调皮地一眨一眨，/“我们看起来更酷，Eddie。”/

“当然是我们看起来更酷。Venom，你非常美，美学意义上的美，虽然我不懂美学。”

/“哦~”/Venom发出了贵妇女演员被恭维的时候发出的感叹声，/“你也很美，Eddie。”/

Venom摘下墨镜，流动的眼角仿佛有跳动的爱火，共生体专注地凝视着近在咫尺的人类，气氛正好，水到渠成，手里还举着同一个汉堡的他们吻在一起。


End file.
